Cathead
Cathead is a unique Darkling appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography The Doppelganger Cathead first appeared, when Hope met with the Doppelganger in the bunker. He greeted her and then proceeded to inspect the dismembered Bastet. When Jackie Estacado comes to visit them, he asks if the cat is Bastet to which Cathead told him that it had an accident. Later, Cathead puts Bastet on his head and begins to wear it as a hat. When the Doppelganger went to kill Valko Balakov, Cathead accompanied him. After running into both Balakov and Aram, Cathead told the witchking, that he and his palls are the same Darklings, that was first vomited up from the pit of creation. He then began to inspect Balakov's body, noticing that something isn't right. Balakov in response shoots out tentacles out of his body. The Doppelganger asks what is he and Aram explains that when he was a witch-king, he drew his power from the last traces of the powers that held sway before the Darkness existed. The entities were known as the Ancient Ones and Balakov is one of them. The two then begin to fight. During their fight, the Doppelganger and Balakov fall through ceiling, were they meet Jackie and Aram. Jackie immediately shoots Balakov in the head, knocking him out. Aram then forces the Doppelganger to leave, but not before the latter expressing his frustration over his alliance with Balakov. Later that day, Hope goes to see a sunrise with the Doppelganger. As the sun rises, Cathead runs to hide in the shadows. Although the sun hurts him and it doesn't kill him. The Doppelganger then announces that this means they don't need Jackie any more. Jackie's Imprisonment After the Doppelganger and Balakov makes an alliance, Cathead with the help of other Darklings, drag Jackie into the bunker and imprison him there. Some time later, Jackie hears the commotion above him. Unable to leave the bunker, he convinces Cathead to check if everything is okay to Hope. When he goes to check, Cathead is surprised to see Tom Judge fighting with Hope. Cathead then decides to inform the Doppelganger about this. The next day, Cathead informed the Doppelganger about someone killing Jenny's peacocks and Hope going into the woods. Later, Cathead plays with Jackie's mind and mocks him. Tired of being kept in the bunker, Jackie punches Cathead and tries to leave. The Cathead then orders the Darkness to stop him and it incapacitates Jackie. Out of nowhere, Aram appears and frees Jackie. He says that he came to help Jackie to take the Darkness back. The Doppelganger then confronts Aram, who reveals to have obtained the Mask of Mana from a Tohunga exorcist in New Zealand. While wearing the mask, the exorcist can contain the demon without being possessed by it and then transfer to a new host. Although the Doppelganger and the Cathead are sceptical, Aram puts on the mask and then terminates his protection against the Darkness. He then invites the Darkness into himself, much to the Doppelgangers objections. As the Darkness takes over Aram, he announces it now belongs to him. Eventually, Jackie manages to convince Aram to give back him the Darkness. The Doppelganger then assumes his true form as small Darkling and merges with Jackie. With the Darkness back in his possession, Jackie destroys the Mask of Mana and tells Aram to get out of his sight. Before leaving, Aram warns Jackie to not trust the Ancient Ones as Cathead tries to catch him, but fails. Later that day, Cathead is seen hiding in the doorway as Jackie meets with Wilson Hammond. Trivia * According to Cathead, he and his palls used by the Doppelganger are the same Darklings, that was first vomited up from the pit of creation, which makes him the oldest Darkling to ever appear in the comics. * Cathead gets his name from Hope for wearing her former dismembered pet, Bastet on his head. * The Cathead's design, particularly him wearing a carcass of a dead cat, might have been inspired by the Darkling from The Darkness II. Gallery Thedoppel47.jpg|Cathead alongside the Doppelganger Thedoppel41.jpg|Cathead inspecting Bastet Thedoppel56.jpg|Cathead hiding from the sun Thedoppel31.jpeg|Cathead being punched by Jackie Rapture11.jpg|Cathead walking through a portal Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Comic Darklings Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures